LarryBoy VS The Scarecrow
by larryboyrocks9000
Summary: Bruce Wayne is out of town for an extended time and he lets LarryBoy take over the vigilante post in Gotham until he returns. But while LarryBoy is settling in Wayne Manor, The Scarecrow is plotting to use Therapy to figure out everybody's worst fears. Can LarryBoy solve the cause of the many nervous breakdowns in Gotham? Or is he not a suitable replacement for Batman after all?
1. Batman's Favor

**DISCLAIMER: I HOLD NO CLAIMS OVER ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFICTION. OR SETTINGS...OR THEMES...YEAH, I JUST OWN THE PLOT.**

**This Fanfiction is a sequel to "LarryBoy & Batman." If you haven't read that one, you may want to read it before starting this fanfiction.**

**If this one gets good reviews, I will do more like this (LarryBoy VS INSERT BATMAN VILLAIN HERE)**

* * *

Larry The Cucumber sat in the Cucumber-Manor watching one of his favorite T.V. dramas, Endangered Love, and it was the episode he was waiting for...Barbara Manatee was going to propose to Bill. It wasn't as great as he could have thought though...the evil ex-boyfriend Chad was going to kill Bill unless he could get his way.

LarryBoy hadn't had to face a villain in three weeks...so it was just normal for someone to be able to pull a big one soon...

"Master Larry!" Alfred Asparagus called out to his employer. He rushed into the master bedroom. A cord was loose on the floor, so Alfred almost tripped into Larry's fish bowl holding Sparks, Larry's gold fish...

"Alfred!" Larry said, shooting up from his bed. "What is the problem!"

"It is an emergency Master Larry," said Alfred. "You'd better hurry down to the Larry-Cave immediately! See if you could use the shoot from under your mattress...I modified it to automatically attach the Larry-suit to your body while falling."

Larry looked extremely shocked. He looked around the room for a second before turning back to Alfred. He gulped. "I really hate that chute..." Alfred glared at his Master. Larry shrugged while straightening his robe. "It makes me nauseous...and my head ends up almost falling off. Also, not to mention that I crash 78 percent of the time!" Alfred kept glaring. "Fine..."

Alfred left the room to get there as well. Larry unbuttoned the few buttons connecting his mattress to his bed and pushed the bed upwards. Under the mattress was a circular trap door that opened up horizontally and had a sliding hole with ten numbers beside it. Larry typed in: 6,1,2,1,9,9,7, and pressed a large red button right above it. The trap door opened up and a large slide shot down to below. Larry gulped.

"I...am I going to do it!" He plunged in, bottom first, down the chute and fell, with a few different twists and turns along the way to the Larry-Cave. Once the cucumber hero got to the bottom, he flew into the wall.

"Ah, Master Larry!" Alfred exclaimed. "I'm so lucky you got here so fast. I guess the chute worked after all!"

"I am lucky I have no legs to break...uh..." LarryBoy emerged from the ground and hopped his way to the Larry-Computer, where Alfred turned on the video feed. LarryBoy saw next what he never would have expected...

"I need your help in Gotham," Batman spoke through the computer. LarryBoy was shocked. This guy was extremely tough and almost never needed any help...with anything. LarryBoy gulped.

"Um..." LarryBoy started. "What do you need Batman?"

Batman cracked his head. "Listen LarryBoy," Batman said. "I have an extremely important job out of town for two months. I need you to take over."

"Can't you have someone you know take over...um...what about Robin?"

"Dick's in college. I am not going to pull him out for anything if someone else can help. His education is too important."

"What about the Justice League?" LarryBoy questioned the Dark Knight.

"They have a mission somewhere else," Batman said. "I wondered if I could cancel that for this. This entire job could mean the rise or fall of Wayne Enterprises. I thought of you at the last second. Could you do this?"

"Well..." LarryBoy looked back at Alfred, who nodded. "Yeah...I can...I can take over the vigilante status in Gotham for a few weeks. Things have been going a little slow around here in crime rate." Batman did something different to anything LarryBoy saw Batman do before. Smile.

"You will need some help every one in a while. Outside of your place is a key to Wayne Manor. You can meet up with Alfred and have access to the Batcave. No touching the Batmobile or any other of my gadgets or vehicles. You can use the Batcomputer and Alfred will be your butler for the time period...nothing else!"

LarryBoy shivered. "Alright...alright Batman!"

"I think you may be able to do it. You don't have bad skills. Not too bad to help Gotham for...a while." LarryBoy knew that he didn't have Batman's style at all. He was more kind and loving...so to say...while Batman was very dark and distrusting. But he guessed Batman thought he would be okay due to the fight he helped Batman with against the Joker and Awful Alvin.

"Well," LarryBoy said. "I hope I am able to do as good as you should expect."

"I hope you do better..." Batman said. He hesitated. "You'd better do better!"

"It is...it's alright Batman. I will not let you down!"

"Yeah...well you'd better get to it. Now!" The screen turned off very abruptly and LarryBoy sighed.

"It is alright Master Larry." Alfred said. "How hard could it be in Gotham? You've dealt with extremely chaotic criminals. I'm sure you can keep the vigilante name in Gotham in good respect."

"I dunno Alfred," LarryBoy sighed. "I am very different than Batman...and Batman has made almost no mistakes in his career."

"Neither have you Master Larry! Everything will be alright. Plus I like this other Alfred too..." LarryBoy walked over to the "Larry-Cooler" and brought out a raspberry smoothie. He slurped a little bit of the drink and then shot up. His eyes went bright and and gave Alfred a very large smile (so large that his very, very small teeth could be seen along with his very, very large one) and said in a low, raspy voice: "I'm ready for this!"

* * *

**I hope you liked the first Chapter. It is short but the later ones should be longer (around 3,000-4,000 words)**

_**LARRYBOYROCKS9000 OUT!**_


	2. LarryBoy & Alfred (The Pennyworth One)

**The Next Chapter. I hope this one is better than the previous (and longer)**

* * *

LarryBoy flew overhead the night sky of Gotham in the Larry-Plane. He was lucky that all of his vehicles were also all one, if not than he would only have a one vehicle for one type of transportation. LarryBoy steered the Plane downwards towards the Gothic city. The Larry-Plane stopped was low in the sky and he kept going until finding a mansion on a cliff He pressed a button on the keys Batman gave him along with the keys to the mansion, and a trap door in the cliff opened up and the Larry-Plane flew into it.

LarryBoy was now in a new world. It was a hideout a little similar to his own...except this one was less furnished and had a large quantity of bats hanging from the ceiling chirping every once in a while. A fine old man, around 65 or so, who was dressed in a very clean suit and held a tray of food, stood beside the Batcomputer ready to greet him. The Larry-Plane came to a halt and the wings retracted themselves and out came four plunger-shaped tires. The engine started to rattle until the front of the vehicle was larger to hold headlights instead of small laser-beams.

LarryBoy emerged from the Larry-Mobile and hopped up to the computer near Alfred. "My word," said Alfred. "How is it that you were able to acquire such an amazing vehicle?"

"My butler/assistant," LarryBoy said. "He is very nice with all of that tech stuff."

Alfred followed LarryBoy up to the computer. LarryBoy sat in the chair. It was surprisingly comfortable. He pushed a button on chair and it rose a little bit to help LarryBoy be in a nice range of Batman's keyboard.

Alfred handed LarryBoy a tray with a piece of chicken and some peas on it. "I hope that you are able to work out how to use this computer. It is quite difficult to figure out. I've tried myself a variety of times and I still have some trouble with it."

"That's alright Alfred," said LarryBoy. "He turned on the computer and it flashed with a strong light. Other computers to the side held additional information and other types of tasks so that the main computer could run full speed. He worked with the controls for a second. There were two keyboards. One had the normal keyboard functions while the other one held the ability to automatically preform different sorts of tasks. LarryBoy sighed.

"That is a nice computer," said LarryBoy. "Sad that it is the only thing in this cave that I can use." LarryBoy turned to Alfred. "Can you help me around Wayne Manor?"

"Of course Master Larry," Alfred said jokingly. LarryBoy gave a slight chuckle. Alfred led LarryBoy up a staircase to a door that opened up through a grandfather clock. The two walked around to a bedroom consisting of a twin bed, a nightstand that held a desk lamp, and a ten fifteen inch T.V.

"This was made as a guest room for the mansion," Alfred told LarryBoy. "You will be staying here to sleep."

"Nice," LarryBoy commented. Alfred led him out of the room and about two hallways away from his room was a dining room. "So, I will be eating here?"

"That is correct Mr. Cucumber," Alfred said. LarryBoy turned around and saw what looked like a living room across the hall. "Yes, that is the main living room. Help yourself to anything in here, I doubt Master Wayne will mind."

Alfred told LarryBoy that the bathroom was right to the left of the living room. LarryBoy thanked Alfred for the help and went back to the Batcave. He flipped over the staircase and made his way to the computer. He typed in a few codes to access an Arkham Asylum data files. He scrolled down to see the inmates who were still in custody. "Jervis Tetch, Joker, Harvey Dent..." LarryBoy read off. "At least some of the biggies are currently held up.

He clicked a tab next on the top left hand side of the screen and opened up those who escaped or got out. He scrolled down to skip the small ones. He then read off more of the the extreme criminals. "Killer Croc, Edward Nygma, Jonathan Crane, and Matt Hagens. Unfortunately, four of them currently at large..."

LarryBoy sighed. Which one would strike first? Could he stop them from doing too much harm from Gotham? LarryBoy had no clue what he could do about this. The questions floated around in his brain as his eyes tried to follow the movements as if though his thoughts were visible. LarryBoy decided to walk up into Wayne Manor and get some sleep. So he did just that...

* * *

Larry woke the next day in his warm, silky red pajamas and he hopped into his bunny slipper. He hopped from that room to the dining room where there was surprisingly a plate of waffles and bacon waiting for him.

Alfred came out from the kitchen holding a pitcher with some coffee in it. He set it down at the table and looked at Larry. "I hope your meal is satisfying Mr. Cucumber," he said. Larry smiled.

"Thanks," he said. "I was just going to make some toast and put butter on it." He sat down and started to enjoy having his meal. He left the room giving Alfred his plates and once again thanking him for the meal. The rest of the day was rather boring. He sat down doing cross-word puzzles and watching some T.V. He also slept a little, before being woken up by Alfred.

"Mr. Cuke," Alfred said. "I think you may be needed right now." The kind old butler pointed out the window at a large silhouette of a bat shining in the night sky. Larry jumped from his seat and ran out of the room to the room with the grandfather clock entrance to the Batcave. He pressed the sides together and clicked a small point at the bottom with his...um...foot? The clock opened up an entrance to the Batcave. He ran down the stairs and saw his suit hanging from the wall.

He flung it off of the rack and put it on. He whipped off his shirt and threw the shirt from his LarryBoy costume on instead. He tossed his helmet on and put on the his pant right under his shirt. He then put on the last, but maybe most important part, his utility belt (that held over twenty amazing gadgets that helped LarryBoy fight crime). He got into the Larry-Mobile and raced out out of the Batcave to the streets of Gotham. The Larry-Mobile pulled to a halt once he could see the exact location the signal was shooting from. He plungered a tall building and swung off into the sky. In one small swing he landed on top of the G.C.P.D.

"Who are you?" Commissioner James Gordon asked noticing the plunger-headed cucumber.

"I'm filling in for Batman," LarryBoy said. "What is the problem?"

Gordon scratched his head. "An anthropomorphic cucumber in Gotham City," he laughed. "I saw you a few months ago here...you were with Batman, so here's the deal: Several citizens of Gotham have been having psychotic breakdowns...one of them is a cop who works here at G.C.P.D."

"Have you found any connections with the victims?" LarryBoy asked.

"No," said Jim. "Nothing so far. Though all of their breakdowns end up making them laugh continuously. The Joker is still in Arkham, so he is off of the list of suspects." LarryBoy pondered for a second, trying to think like Batman would...but still keep some of his own ideas in his head.

"What If Joker is running an outside job from inside Arkham? You know, when he was last taken in he had a back-up plan for his henchmen to start executing...or something." LarryBoy was slightly afraid of sounding silly to Commissioner Gordon, who was used to Batman rough style. He shrugged and waited a few seconds for a simple answer.

"It is possible. Joker has groups of goons hidden throughout Gotham. It is almost as though he can pluck them from anywhere he wants." LarryBoy thought a little longer. It was about fifteen seconds before he spoke up again.

"Where was the Joker last taken in?"

"He was dropped off in front of the police station by Batman. I think he said something about Joker being around the old, worn out fire station around 27th lane."

"I'll be there. It is our only lead."

"I hope it is the only lead we need. I don't want some new whack job in Gotham. They only appear pretty much all of the time." LarryBoy gave a slight nod and plungered a building to fly off into the distance.

* * *

LarryBoy looked through the windows and saw four men in normal thug outfits sitting down and playing poker. LarryBoy had no hesitation on busting the door down. One of the men stood up fast.

"Get him!" the man yelled to his friend. LarryBoy fired a plunger at the attacking man and the thug was blasted back into a wall. Two others came at the cucumber, but LarryBoy held still and finally jumped into the air to watch the two imbeciles slam into a wall. The earlier man, who felt LarryBoy super-suction-ear hit his chest with extreme force, came back at the cucumber, who took out a Larry-Plate from his belt and threw it at the man. It sliced the thug's pants and some skin, but not much more. LarryBoy resorted to giving the man a very swift punch in the stomach. LarryBoy pushed the last dude over the chair that was behind him and stared down at the fallen crook. He ducked down to the ground and got on top of him.

"What do you know about the Joker?" LarryBoy asked the thug. The thug shuttered for a few seconds and then gulped.

"Joker...Joker is in Arkham right now." LarryBoy leaned in closer. "No, really! I'm telling you everything I know. We had him with us last time he took out the top floor to a skyscraper and he held off the Batman for a little while. After he got taken out a few of us got away and hid to escape Arkham. I haven't heard from the clown since!"

LarryBoy scowled. "Did he tell you anything before he was taken to Arkham? Any plans? Any schemes to be pulled off?"

"No...no no no! Well, none that I am aware of anyways. His last words to any of us was 'I'll see you later...don't forget to write.' I only work for him so he won't hurt me."

"If only I had a notebook to mark how many times I heard that one before." LarryBoy said. He leaped off of the thug's chest stood to his...feet? He ducked to miss a punch from another goon and then gave the man a nice sharp jab to the stomach. LarryBoy then pushed the guy over on the ground. Police cars surrounded the area. Gordon came out of one of them and came up to LarryBoy.

"Did you find out anything about the Joker?"

"I'm afraid not," said LarryBoy. "The thug who I was able to interrogate said that he knew for a fact that the Joker was in Arkham and that no one knew anything about any schemes that he is up to." LarryBoy looked back at the thugs lying on the ground. "I guess they are all yours now."

"Nice job rounding them up," Gordon said. "Go back to wherever you need to be, I'll take it from here." He turned around to five men and a few women on their knees holding guns outside of their police cars. LarryBoy walked past them and hopped into the Larry-Mobile. He took the wheel and pressed the button to start the car. The Larry-Mobile roared to life and took off until it was out of sight.

LarryBoy fiddled with the video feed on the Larry-Mobile. The radio started to tune along with the screen behind his steering wheel. "Master Larry," started a very blurry Alfred Asparagus with rather static audio quality. "How is everything going?"

LarryBoy stopped tuning the audio/video quality and sat back to focus on the screen and rest while driving. "Not too bad," LarryBoy said. "There's this big crime thing going on including various people to be having mental breakdowns. I just turned in a large quantity of thugs to the police. I think the police Commissioner doesn't really mind me. I have no lead yet though, the thug I interrogated told me that our primary suspect had nothing to do with the breakdowns at all. Most of the victims have apparently had their attacks after the suspect was already in Arkham."

Alfred didn't hesitate to throw out the next sentence. "Well...you should go back to Wayne Manor next. You or the cops should be able to come up with something eventually." LarryBoy turned off the video feed and continued to drive back to the Batcave. Once he got there, he threw off his costume, but still crashed in the Larry-Mobile anyways.


	3. Therapy Sessions

**So I hope you are so far enjoying this fic as this next Chapter is the introduction of the title villain.**

* * *

"That should wrap up this session," Dr. Alexander Randon said to his patient. Dr. Randon was sitting in his chair patiently waiting as his patient, Lilly Ransom, got up from the couch and stretched. "Do you feel any better?"

The woman scratched her head. "I don't think so," she said rather oddly. "Maybe another session will do me good." Dr. Randon straightened his over-sized glasses and responded to her.

"Hopefully," he said to the woman. "Next time you will be able to feel a little bit better. I think you are suffering from fear. You are scared of your husband divorcing you and you cannot face anyone who seems to have more power than you. We will expand on your fears this Wednesday. Until then, good evening miss Ransom." The woman left the room rather abruptly. Not even twenty seconds later, another knock came banging on Dr. Alexander's door. "Come in."

The door creaked open to reveal a man in his mid-twenties enter. He had bright ginger hair and a rather large nose. His arms and entire body in general was very scrawny and his hands seemed very dried out. He also carried a small black suitcase with him. He took a seat on the couch and shot a look at Dr. Alexander. The psychiatrist sighed and looked over his notes that were organized very neatly on his large yellow note-pad.

"Nothing yet. She seems to be holding back everything. This session made completely no progress at all. There is nothing that I can even use for our session on Wednesday. I think that she might be on to us."

The man tightened his fists. "You are obviously not working hard enough. She should have told you something by now. It has been five weeks and not one fear was able to be figured out?"

"Listen Crane," said Dr. Randon quietly. "If I am not good enough for you, you may have to hire someone else for this project. You and I both know for a fact that I am probably the only psychiatrist who will actually do this for you."

"Oh really?" Crane said smirking. "So you are trying to tell me that even though I am paying you twice the amount of your average salary, you still think that no once else will go for the wager? I would bet you that I could get another and make them work for me for even less money than I pay you now."

Dr. Alexander glared at him. "I am not scared of you Crane, even though you desperately want me to be." Crane put on a devious smile and formed into a disturbing sentence to Dr. Randon.

"You may not be scared of me now," he said with a slight laugh. "But just you wait until I start to influence you even more than them. You will end up going just as insane as the rest of them all until I am ready with my final phase." Dr. Randon looked back up at him and laughed a little.

"You really think that this plan will go anywhere? Sure, it is great that you are causing people temporary insanity, but after that this entire project of yours wont even make an impact on Gotham. People will already know that you are behind all of these attacks. The police have suspected the Joker of all of them so far, but just you wait until they figure out who has been behind all of these breakdowns. I know that you like to think that this plan is perfect, but in reality...it is far from it."

"Have you ever tasted my medicine?" Crane asked very simply. The Doctor gave a confused look to him. "It is a simple question. I have a feeling that you have never gotten a taste of it. It is quite the experience."

"What...It's alright Jonathan...it's alright. I just don't know how you are going to be able to pull off this scheme without the cops looking for you." Jonathan Crane chuckled, causing the Doctor to shudder a bit.

"I have been planning this one for a while now...you see...in Arkham I am very good friends with Mister Tetch, I am sure that you have heard of him."

"The Mad Hatter? Of course...who hasn't?"

"Well...he was kind enough to give information to me about a project he was working on right there at the Asylum. He was constructing microchips that could paralyze someone's mind long enough for the user to give one command that they would then take with them for the rest of their life. Once I made my escaped, I made sure that I could borrow some of these from him so that if the cops get too curious about our little therapy sessions...I could take out the commissioner and all of the other top cops, chiefs, or whoever is in charge at the department to steer everyone away from me. The plan is working well, as you can plainly see."

"One flaw," Dr. Randon said. "How are you going to get the microchips to anyone in the GCPD?"

Jonathan continued to chuckle. "Didn't I already tell you that I have been planning this scheme for months?"

"Yes."

"I was able to get control of them before I even contacted you to ask if you could help me with my scheme. Their minds are programmed to think of any outlaw besides The Scarecrow. Even Batman would come up as an option before I would. So...as you can see this plan is so far nearing completion. Everyone will finally loose their minds to the Master of Fear.

"How many people are actually going to come to see me in Therapy?"

"Oh...you still haven't caught on," Crane laughed. "That medicine that you are giving them is what is enhancing their fears. We had a deal at the beginning and it is still going to be pushed into phase! First, you figure out their worst fear...then you tell me what it is. After that, I give you a list of things that you will have to tell them to enhance it even more than eliminate it. They will come in telling you that they cannot take it any more and you give them the medicine!

"Once enough people have taken the medicine, I will know exactly what side-effects happen and to what kind of people they happen to, ensuring that nothing ends up wrong once I put it into mass market!"

Dr. Randon looked up at Jonathan shocked. He put his head down into his hand and closed his eyes for a second. "You know that if I am an accomplice to this entire scheme...it may be more than money can buy...your money anyways."

Jonathan Crane sighed and opened up his suitcase and pulled out a small mask and what looked like a cross between a cowboy's hat and a witch's hat. He place the mask over his face and then finished it off with the hat. Once Dr. Randon looked up, he gave a slight jump. He has facing a man with a mask that had straw coming down from the top that only allowed his bottom teeth to show through. The hat didn't do much except finish off the disturbing mask.

"Are you now more frightened, Alexander?" Scarecrow asked. "Am I getting to you?" Alexander shook his head. Scarecrow smiled. "You have heard stories about my medicine...have you not?" The doctor nodded. "And you say you have never had to experience it yet?" The doctor gave another nod. "Then I suppose, there is always a first time then...right Dr. Randon?" Dr. Randon couldn't take it any more.

"Okay...Okay...I will continue these sessions with the patients...just please do not hurt me. I will do what you want."

"Good."

"But still...Lilly Ransom...what should I do about her?"

"I will take care of the patient," Scarecrow assured the doctor. "As long as no one is able to figure out what is going on in my little experiment...I will be able to finish it. Right doc?"

"Yes."

"Good...now, she is coming back Wednesday?"

"Yes."

"You can take a day off...I think I can handle Ms. Ransom for you." Scarecrow took off his mask and gently placed it back in the suit-case while laughing silently.

"Wait...you don't mean..."

"My operation is more important than some woman's life Doctor. And let's just say that if you alert the police...you will be the next target."

The doctor stood up. "I will not let you do this Crane!" He started to run while Jonathan Crane just chuckled. Dr. Randon noticed that the door was locked and took time to unlock it. He tried to push it open but it wouldn't budge. Crane shrugged and put back on his Scarecrow mask. Scarecrow walked up to Dr. Randon very slowly as Dr. Randon pressed himself against the door.

"Oh, Doctor. You just didn't seem to listen. This will have to cost you a little more than money..." He reached into his pocket and took out a spray-can. He held it towards Dr. Randon's face.

"No...No! I'll do what you want! I'll do what you want!"

"Really?" Scarecrow asked in a questioning tone. "Not even a minute ago you would have rather turned me in." He pressed the spray-can to the Doctor's face as beads of sweat trickled down the man's cheeks. His eyes were pressed shut completely as Scarecrow slowly pressed down on the spray-can and out came a red-orange like mist that clouded around the doctors face.

He coughed a few times and then took a glance at the Scarecrow. Scarecrow had snakes coming from his mouth and the criminal's eyes were bleeding very fast. He also saw Scarecrow's teeth turn into fangs and hands that transformed into dangerously long claws that slashed away at the doctor's stomach. Scarecrow laughed as one of the visual snakes sunk its fangs deep into Dr. Randon's neck. Dr. Randon howled with pain as the last thing he saw was Scarecrow's eyes glowing fiery red before completely blacking out.


	4. Suspicions

**I know that I haven't updated in a long time (not just in this fanfiction, but in all of them really.) So be prepared for the next Chapter of my second LarryBoy / Batman crossover, which may be the most disturbing thing that I have written so far. (It isn't much, really, but I think I wrote a rather impressive death sequence.)**

* * *

The clicking on the Computer in the Batcave was rapid. LarryBoy squinted his almost red eyes at the criminal files with his head hung low. LarryBoy sighed as his head started to fall back into the chair.

"Mr. Cucumber," Alfred said walking up behind LarryBoy. "Maybe it would be a good thing for you to get some rest. It won't be easy for you to catch the criminal if you are too tired." LarryBoy turned around.

"Maybe you're right. I'm...I'm..." His head fell down not even two seconds later. Alfred left the room with the dazed cucumber behind him.

LarryBoy woke up to a loud beeping on his utility belt. He pressed it inwards and spoke. "Alfred...how is it going back there in Bumblyburg?" His voice was low and slightly raspy due to the fact he just woke up. The belt-buckle spoke right after LarryBoy gave a huge yawn.

"Master Larry," said Alfred Asparagus. "Bumblyburg isn't going so well, it seems that Iceburg has escaped and is running mad all over the city. His suit must still be having technical difficulties after you drowned him with his melted snow. He is just stealing for now...he seems to be trying to re-construct his suit."

"I would love to help if I wasn't stuck in Gotham...see if you can find any other heroes that are open. Scarlet Tomato, Dark Crow, Sweet Potato, at least one of them must be free to help with Bumblyburg this once."

"Alright," Alfred said. "I'll make sure that I remember to contact them soon. How are you doing?"

"Not well Alfred, massive nervous breakdowns are going on here and I need to find the person behind-" LarryBoy paused for a second.

"Master-"

"Hold that thought Alfred," LarryBoy demanded. He clicked off the utility belt and looked at the Batcomputer. The light was flashing green. The words on the screen read "Analysis Complete." LarryBoy smiled and opened up a window. Words rushed across the screen giving LarryBoy a select choice on who could be the culprit behind the nervous breakdowns. The only result was Jonathan Crane, a.k.a., the Scarecrow. LarryBoy wondered for a second why Gordon didn't think of Crane first. According to his bio, The Scarecrow was the man behind the most nervous breakdowns to ever be recorded.

LarryBoy thought for a second and then came up with an idea. "Ethan Moe, Jose Kirk, and Ricky Peeves, see what you can dig up on them." The Computer dinged and produced an assortment of information. LarryBoy spoke to the Computer again. "Now, please scan any similarities between them." The computer worked for a few minutes until something showed up on all of the profiles that was identical. Three of the people that went insane all had the same Psychiatrist, Alexander Randon.

"I think I will have to pay Mr. Randon a visit," LarryBoy said.

* * *

Dr. Randon was unaware of the blinking Plunger under his desk, nor was he aware that this was a device used by a plunger-headed cucumber to listen into his sessions. LarryBoy could hear the man blocks away, which was the distance between him and the doctor, two blocks. The last words that LarryBoy heard from the radio that picked up the words they were saying were:

"Good day to you too Miss Ransom." LarryBoy put the device back in his utility belt and then plungered his way to Dr. Randon's office. LarryBoy peeked inside through the window on the third floor. He man was not in at the moment, but due to what he had heard earlier, would be there in less then a minute.

He slid open the window and entered the room. It was very clean and only had three things in it: a desk, a chair behind it, and a soft blue couch. The door creaked open and the doctor shut it close behind him. He looked forward to see LarryBoy right in front of him. The doctor gasped. LarryBoy stopped him from behind able to get out by throwing a plunger at the door. Out of the metal end of the plunger, two small ones shot out and made a small barrier to the door. To ensure that the doctor could not escape, the barrier made an electric glow that would shock anyone or anything five inches away from it. Dr. Randon walked away from the door.

"What are you doing here? We have permanent clowns and zombies in Gotham...but Anthropomorphic cucumbers in purple armor are new."

"I've been listening to your conversations with your patients Doc," LarryBoy sternly said. "You mention the words Fear, Scare, and Frightened a lot more than you should. Maybe...you are obsessed with the concept of fear?"

The doctor gulped. "How long have you been eavesdropping on me?"

"Four sessions," LarryBoy said. "I made sure to count the number of times you said those words during the last session. A fifty-seven total? Really?"

"What...what do you want from me?"

"What do you know about Scarecrow?" LarryBoy asked with a slight growl and a determined look in his eyes. Alexander Randon bit his lips.

"Crazy psychopath, loves fear, chemist!" He shouted. LarryBoy made sure to be a little more angry with him, to be more like Batman.

"Everyone knows those things, I mean, why are you working with him?" Dr. Alexander shuddered.

"I would never even dare get into business with a crazy person like Scarecrow. I...I take my job very seriously." He scratched the back of his light blonde hair fiercely, causing a very obvious sign of being nervous.

"You are talking your patients into long discussions on fear, three of the citizens who have recently had breakdowns have been proven as your clients, and the other five might have the exact same story!"

"It doesn't matter if I have been working with Crane or haven't. You would never get any proof that I actually had, and knowing that man I'd say that...well, If I am working with him...you'd better look where you're going... because I've heard stories about his medicine. It makes you see things that you won't forget... trust me!"

LarryBoy gave a confused look that turned into a smirk. "Trust you? How can I trust someone about Scarecrow's toxin unless they had been on it themselves?"

Dr. Randon glared. "I could call the police on this."

"Don't bother...I'm not going to be staying for long. But I'm going to keep my eyes on you... you and anyone who might have a connection to The Scarecrow." LarryBoy slid the window open fast and then plungered a nearby taller building and soared out of the room.

* * *

Lilly Ransom was walking out on the streets of Gotham late at night, around twelve o'clock. She started to dig into her purse as her phone dropped onto the ground. The young woman grunted as she threw her purse on the ground. She bent over to pick pick everything up, luckily there was no one out on the streets right now. She was on a road with low traffic.

After retrieving everything, she looked up to witness Scarecrow giving a grim smile through his incredibly menacing mask.

"AH!" she shrieked. Scarecrow chuckled. "HELP!" She stepped back and felt a thin, very cold metal hit her neck. She turned her head just enough to see Scarecrow's scythe curled around her. The woman shrieked even louder as Scarecrow pulled her into his grasp. Scarecrow's arms were curled around her body as Lilly's long her draped over his shoulder, looking straight at the criminal's terrifying mask. If she tried to look away, her neck would end up being sliced by Scarecrow's scythe.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

"Tell me what you know first," Scarecrow declared.

"I don't know what you mean."

"You know dang well what I mean Miss Ransom. Tell me what you know."

"You...you and Dr. Randon are in touch... He is helping you with...something."

"That was rather easy, was it not Miss Ransom?"

"Yes. Now let me leave! Please!"

"Oh," Scarecrow laughed. "You will leave...permanently!" The last thing that came out of Lilly Ransom's mouth was a shriek of complete fear, which obviously pleased the demented mind of the Scarecrow.

* * *

**Again...not too great. But I think it is a new level away from my comfort zone in FF writing.**


End file.
